Murder On The Island
is the fifth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bayangan It looks like everyone is pissed at each other. Mike is pissed at Lotus for not voting Adrian. Shelly is pissed for being left out of the Christyl-blindside plan. Jessy is just pissed in general. Hissel feels terrible about losing her closest friend. The only people who are really happy are Adrian, Joaquin and Timothy. They managed to take down the competition. In the woods, the three musketeers are celebrating their blindside as Shelly arrives. She is furious about them going behind her back to take other people out. Timothy laughs while Adrian tries to keep Shelly calm. Shelly tells Adrian to shut up and that she will never fall in love with such a hypocrite as he is. Adrian, who is very sensitive, looks surprised and tries to grab her arm. Shelly pulls it back and tells him to never touch her again. Adrian gets pissed and pushes Shelly away as he cries. At camp, everyone hears Shelly shouting. Shelly arrives and tells Mike, Hissel, Brenda, Jessy and Lotus (who are all at camp) what Adrian did to her and that he physically harassed her. Mike is beyond pissed that Adrian has touched a girl. Mike heads to Adrian and the two get into a heated argument. Producers arrive and decide to remove Adrian from the game after he used physical violence. Adrian is disappointed and says it wasn't as extreme as Shelly claims. Adrian then leaves. Joaquin and Timothy are pissed at Adrian for doing this. Joaquin tells Shelly that Adrian went too far. Back at camp, Brenda, Hissel and Jessy talk about what happened. Brenda says that if someone touched her, she would've made sure to twist his neck. Jessy smiles and she agrees. She feels terrible for Shelly. She wants to check if she's okay. Brenda and Hissel then talk about the blindside of Christyl. Mike arrives with Lotus. The two have talked and have bonded more. The four have a long conversation. Bersinar While things have exploded at Bayangan, the situation at Bersinar is as calm as it was after the challenge. Violet and Vreneli are swimming and are talking about Marle's attempt to work together. After thinking about it, Violet states that it would be a very good way of reaching far. Marle is in a power spot now. Vreneli agrees with Violet, but she just can't stand the woman. Marle, Gary, Gabriella and Wes are sitting at camp. Marle states that she can't wait to boot Vreneli's *ss. Gary grins. Wes says that he's fine with voting whoever as long as it isn't him. Bailey and Salvator arrive and take a seat. Marle smiles, she notices that the two have found each other and are in love. Salvator gets a bit awkward as he blushes. Marle and Salvator head into the forest and talk a bit. They talk about the new formed relationship and Salvator starts to like Marle. They then talk about the vote. Salvator doesn't really get why Gabriella is laughing with them while she's friends with Vreneli as well. Marle frowns, she never knew Gabriella was close with Vreneli. Gabriella is playing double-agent. Adnan and Meghan head into the forest as well. Jose, who has been looking for an idol, looks up and says that he's glad to see them. Jose winks at Adnan, wanting to talk to him one to one. The two boys go back to the beach while Meghan goes deeper into the forest to look for some bananas. Instead of finding bananas, Meghan successfully finds the hidden immunity idol! Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. The Bersinar tribe looks confused as two members are missing. Jeff announces that Adrian has been removed from the game due to physical violence. Christyl got voted out. Some members of Bersinar look shocked. Jeff then explains the challenge. It's Fight-Each-Other, the infamous duel challenge where one member of each tribe has to fight to someone from the other tribe. After he explains the challenge, the two tribes go into war-zone mode. Everyone gets ready to fight. The duels go really hard. The players from Bayangan are on fire after all the explosion and drama they have witnessed. Winning all duels, Bayangan wins immunity! Bersinar Bersinar looks a bit disappointed after winning three challenges in a row and now losing one. Immediately after everyone arrives, people go their own way to talk. Vreneli decides to take the first step by talking with Marle. Vreneli says that she's fine with working with Marle, for real this time. They need to combine their powers and work some magic. Marle asks Vreneli about Gabriella, since she's talking with both sides and tries to pit them against each other. Vreneli agrees, she saw it happening too. Marle then heads to Gary and talks with him about the conversation she had with Vreneli. Marle is glad to have talked with Vreneli. She will use her as a shield now. Gabriella is sneaky but also very strategic. It's time for her to make a move and take Gabriella out. She knows Salvator will vote her as well. This might also mean the break of Salvator and Bailey since Bailey is close with Gabriella. Marle smiles. Salvator and Bailey head into the forest and talk about the possibility of voting out Gabriella. Bailey says she rather doesn't vote for Gabriella. But if Salvator votes her, she will do the same. At the other side, Vreneli is talking with her alliance. Jose, Adnan and Violet are all happy to hear that she ended her war with Marle. Vreneli says she didn't, she needs to work with Marle until she can take her out. Jose grins while Violet smiles. Adnan updates Meghan while sitting in the shelter. Meghan says she's close with Gabriella but if the majority is voting her, she will do it. Adnan smiles and heads back. Gabriella then arrives. She says she just talked with Salvator. She has brought up the plan to blindside Marle. She thinks she has the majority. Meghan feels bad but pretends to be in the plan. Gabriella also states that she has Wes in her pocket. Tribal Council The eleven members of Bersinar arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Jose how it feels to have lost the challenge after winning three challenges in a row. Jose says it's a big bummer and that he would've loved to continue the winning streak. But they have to stay positive. Jeff asks Marle what she thinks about her tribe mates. Marle states that she's on good terms with most of them, she has her people she doesn't think high of. Without naming names, she gives most people the feeling she means Vreneli. Jeff asks Vreneli if she expects votes tonight. Vreneli nods. Everyone then votes. Jeff asks for the hidden immunity idol but nobody stands up. Meghan has decided not to play the idol for Gabriella despite knowing that her ally will get voted off, most likely... First vote . . . . Marle . . . . Marle Marle rolls her eyes while Gabriella feels really good. . . . . . . . . Gabriella . . . . Gabriella Two votes Gabriella, two votes Marle. Gabriella starts to look around her, not expecting to receive votes. . . . . . . . . Gabriella . . . . . . . . Gabriella Gabriella shouts WHAT! as she looks around her. She's out of her league and looks terrified as Jeff continues to read the votes. . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai . . . . . . . . Gabriella (9-2) Gabriella looks surprised. She looks at Vreneli, Bailey and Wes. Wes shakes his head as he shows her his loyalty. Gabriella shakes her head, saying that this was a dumb move. Marle holds her laugh while Vreneli and Violet look at each other. Gabriella gets her torch snuffed and leaves tribal council. Votes Marle voted Gabriella: "I'm more than glad to cast this vote against you. You're smart, strategic and very sneaky but you've made a giant mistake. Playing both sides is something you have to do very carefully, and you flopped at it." Vreneli voted Gabriella: "More than fair to vote for you. I mean, you've voted against me before so I don't feel bad for you at all." Violet voted Gabriella: "Going all-sides is a good strategy but not in this tribe. Bye girl." Jose voted Gabriella: "Bye Gabriella, this vote is for you." Bailey voted Gabriella: "Ugh Gaby, I feel so bad for doing this but this will keep me in the game. I wish you didn't overplay because with you running around and targeting Marle, you made yourself a big target. I love you so much!" Salvator voted Gabriella: "Whoops, rest in piece I'm kind of the cause of this." Adnan voted Gabriella: "Strategic force, has to leave now. If you somehow survive, then I'm pretty much dead." Meghan voted Gabriella: "Don't really like this vote, but risking my game to play an idol on you this early isn't really gonna benefit me. So I'm sorry but I have to vote for you." Gary voted Gabriella: "Gabriella, you have tried hard and you made a great attempt to take Marle out. But you forgot one big thing; we have connections everywhere. See you later alligator." Gabriella voted Marle: "You're a big player and you need to be stopped. I also think that Vreneli should stay over you so for this, I vote you." Wes voted Marle: "And round two has started! I bet this is gonna be like Vreneli-Marle-Vreneli-Marle. Does this mean I have to write my parchment for Vreneli as well now already?" Final Words "What a stupid move, really. I have no idea why they went for me. Yeah I played everyone, I played hard. But that's the game! I can't stand the fact I've been voted off this early. Argh! I hope Wes wins this game." - Gabriella, 19th Place